


The Crystal Eternal

by Vantalar



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Gen, Oh snap I forgot to add tags when I first posted this, but i fixed it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vantalar/pseuds/Vantalar
Summary: In the wake of the swell in magical energies caused by the destruction of Darkstalker's talisman, Pyrrhia has drawn the interest of an immortal being from another plane of existence.





	The Crystal Eternal

I lay in my vessel, dormant. Waiting. Waiting for something to pique my interest. Waiting for a purpose.

I scan the planes again. Nothing I am concerned in. My essence resettles in something akin to boredom. But not boredom. Boredom is out of my range of emotion. Patience is a virtue, and it is one I uphold.

Time is meaningless. In other planes, a few hours pass. Then a hundred years. Then a single second. It is all the same to me.

A particularly strong surge of energy pushes against me. Now this could be something worth looking at. I focus, and sight is mine.

Knowledge surges through my being. Pyrrhia. That is its name. I see large lizard-like creatures, soaring through the sky. Dragons. An uncommon form, but nevertheless powerful. Another sentience tugs at my attention weakly, but I brush it aside. My sight is still focused on these interesting creatures. They disappear in the night sky. They glow bright under the sea. They hide so completely in the jungle, and then show themselves in wonderful displays of color.  They wield fire and ice as easily as I look through their home.

And now, I turn my attention towards the strange magic so few of them are gifted with. As soon as I see, I know. This is what draws me here. I must find out what this wonderful power is. Finding a suitable spot to place my vessel, I focus once again.

Now in a mortal plane, my sight is ripped away, as is with all of my kind when they find their calling. But soon, I will see again.

I lay in my vessel, dormant. Waiting. Waiting, not for a purpose, for I have found one. I wait to fulfill it.


End file.
